Caitlyn DeVries
=Description= Caitlyn DeVries (0 BBY) Caitlyn is a headstrong, dispassionate young girl. Having grown up on the streets of Coruscant an orphan after the death of her parents she has lived her life according to one philosophy; if you don't have the will or the strength to make it on your own then you're better off dead. She's dedicated her life to this credence and it was her strength of will that allowed her to survive the many hardships she's faced. However, Caitlyn does credit her remarkable endurance partly to her 'gift'. She has always been aware of her connection to the Force since before she could even form words in her mouth. From a young age she to came to consciously realize that her seemingly quick reflexes and incredibly good luck were not entirely her own. But, instead of embracing her power she became afraid of it. Not because of its potential use but because of the effect it might have on her. Caitlyn has always believed that power corrupts and that people with power are inherently evil. This philosophy is partly influenced by stories her mother used to tell her about her ex-husband, Rodrick Sinclair, and partly because of her strong belief that Sinclair was somehow involved in the death of her parents. =Skills= Force Powers Caitlyn's Force powers are still undeveloped, but she has proven that she has some level of control with telekinesis (which usually manifests itself through involuntary fits when she is provoked). However, her strong endurance and will to survive have given her a remarkable ability. In desperate situations after she's been severely weakened she can draw upon her own life force and convert it into energy. This conversion greatly enhances her speed and power but carries with it a high price. If too much life energy is used it could prove fatal to the Jedi. She's only been known to use this ability once during an encounter with her parents' killer. However, it is speculated that with training this power can be enhanced and widely focused, drawing upon multiple sources (such as plants and wildlife) to minimize the damage caused while simultaneously empowering both the user and her allies. Channeling this much energy is not without its risks, though, and it could prove to be just as fatal as if she were drawing from her own life essence. On top of that this power requires a tremendous amount of concentration and it will be necessary for the caster to stand perfectly still as the energy is being channeled. Any bit of disruption or loss of focus and the energy could be lost. Unfortunately, in spite of its many benefits and its dangers, it is doubtful Caitlyn will ever achieve this measure of control in her lifetime. Lightsaber Forms Caitlyn's strengths lie in physical enhancement, calling upon the Force to increase her speed and mobility. This use of the Force fits well with Form IV: Ataru and allows her to virtually surround her opponent and attack him from any angle. However, the aggressive nature of this form and its space requirements leaves her vulnerable, particularly to attacks aimed at her appendages. Not one to limit her expertise to just one style Caitlyn does spend time studying other forms of saber combat, focusing mostly on their strengths and weaknesses. She utilizes this knowledge in her battles, creating a style of saber combat that is entirely her own. It's amatuerish and unpolished, but with time and practice it can be turned into a feasible fighting style. In an encounter with her parents' killer and utilizing her own life energy to boost her abilities she employed the use of a form of saber combat similar to Vaapad, striking her opponent multiple times simultaneously from many different angles. This is, however, the only time she has ever been seen using this form. Weapons *'Singlebladed Lightsaber' Caitlyn uses a singlebladed Lightsaber crafted similarily to her Master's. Her saber uses a common Mephite Adegan crystal but lacks the same artistic touch, crafted more for combat than for looks. =History= Caitlyn grew up on Coruscant with her parents, Felicia Marik-DeVries and Devlin DeVries, until the age of seven when her parents were murdered. The assassin, sent by Felicia's ex-husband Senator Rodrick Sinclair, brutally slaughtered the couple in front of their seven year old daughter, taking joy in emphasizing every excrutiating detail. Instead of killing her he decided to leave the girl alone in her apartment figuring she was no threat to either him or his employer. In spite of this experience Caitlyn found it difficult to give up, even at such a young age. She lived on her own for several months, scrounging around in dumpsters for food and stealing in order to survive until she joined a gang of street kids. From there she wound up involved in a number of other gangs, moving from circle to circle whenever it suited her needs. Eventually she managed to acquire enough credits (illigitimately, of course) to barter passage off-world and thus began her search for her half-sister. Her mother had told her once before that she had a sister and that her name was Isis Sinclair, but even without this information Caitlyn had known she existed. She discovered this through the Force, through the connection they both shared together. She could feel her presence and her pain, but she could not pinpoint her location. Her search for her sister led her to Nexus Station where the trail suddenly grew cold and all trace of her sister disappeared. Emboldened by her determination never to give up Caitlyn made a difficult decision. She traveled to the planet Onderon, the location of the Jedi Temple where she hoped to further develope her awareness of the Force and her connection to her sister... =Active Threads= *SfS III - The Winds of Change Category:Jedi OrderCategory:Pryde2000